worldwartwowikiaorg-20200214-history
Ernst Torgler
Ernst Torgler (25 April 1893 - 19 January 1963) was the last chairman of the Communist Party of Germany faction in the German Reichstag. Biography Torgler was born the son of an urbanite in Berlin, where he attended school from 1904 to 1907. In 1907, he joined the Association of Apprentices and Juvenile Workers of Berlin. From 1909 to 1925, Torgler held a variety of different jobs, working most notably as a salesman and accountant. Torgler got his start in politics in 1910 when he joined the Social Democratic Party of Germany. While serving in the military during World War I, Torgler became a member of the Independent Social Democratic Party of Germany in 1917. In 1920, Torgler joined the Communist Party of Germany when the USPD merged with the KPD. A year later, Torgler became a town councillor in Berlin-Lichtenberg (a position he held until 1930) and got elected to the Reichstag in December 1924 as a member of the KPD. Torgler subsequently became deputy chairman of the KPD Reichstag faction in 1927 and chairman in 1929, a position which made him one of the most powerful members of the party. From 1932 to 1933, Torgler published the KPD Reichstag news-sheet “The Red Voter” with Wilhelm Pieck. Torgler’s political career ended in February 1933, however, when the Reichstag was set on fire. Against the wishes of the KPD leadership, Torgler voluntarily handed himself over to the police on February 28 (the day after the fire) when Hermann Göring issued a warrant for his arrest. Torgler was kept in custody without being charged until July 1933, at which time he was charged with arson and treason. Torgler and his fellow defendants were tried from 21 September to 23 December, after which time Torgler was acquitted due to a lack of evidence against him. Following the Reichstag Fire Trial, Torgler was placed into “protective custody” by the police until 1935. The KPD leadership (now in Brussels as a result of being persecuted by the Nazis) subsequently stripped Torgler of his party membership and leadership positions as a result of his surrender to the police. After his release, he lived just outside of Berlin, under a pseudonym and worked for the Gestapo. In 1938, Torgler worked for the company Electrolux, during which time he was carefully watched by the SD. In June 1940, Torgler began working for the Nazi Propaganda Ministry, although he may have been forced to do so in order to keep his son Kurt (who was being held in custody by the government) safe from harm. In 1941, after Nazi Germany invaded the Soviet Union, Torgler ironically worked on anti-Bolshevik propaganda at the behest of Joseph Goebbels. Later that year, Torgler worked in Czechoslovakia on the staff of Reinhard Heydrich. In 1944, after the 20 July Plot against on Adolf Hitler, an arrest warrant was issued for Torgler, who was still working for the propaganda ministry. Torgler, by his own account, was only spared from being arrested due to his boss vouching for his loyalty. Following this incident, Torgler worked in Poland until being transferred by the Nazis to the town of Bückeburg where he worked in the town’s administration. Post-war After World War II, he was de-nazified immediately and landed a nice job with the administration of Bückeburg, with help of the US Army, when otherwise unemployment was high. During those hard times, Torgler managed to keep himself in a well-paid position. Torgler angrily dismissed charges against that he had willingly cooperated with the Nazis. He tried to join the communist party but was rejected. In 1949, he became a member of the SPD and in 1950 moved to Bückeburg, where he drifted into obscurity. He died in Hanover in 1963. Torgler's son Kurt Torgler Torgler's son, Kurt Torgler (born 1913 - died 1943) was a witness on behalf of his father at the 1933 counter-trial in London that was organized by the German Communist Party concerning the Reichstag fire. In 1935 he went to the Soviet Union. There he was arrested by the NKVD in 1937 and sent to a labour camp. After the Hitler-Stalin-Pact in 1940, he was handed to the German government. He became a translator in the army and died on the Eastern Front. References Sources *Reichstag handbook, 1933 Category:1893 births Category:1963 deaths Category:Berlin politicians Category:Social Democratic Party of Germany politicians Category:Independent Social Democratic Party politicians Category:Communist Party of Germany politicians Category:People from the Province of Brandenburg Category:Members of the Reichstag of the Weimar Republic Category:Gestapo personnel